I've Finally Found You
by treehugger101101
Summary: Jacob and Bella were about to be married, when all of a sudden, Bella "disappears". 50 years later, they meet in Forks. Will they fall in love all over again? or will Bella fall in love with another man? Note: Bella is a vampire, and Jake is a werewolf
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Note: Bella is emo in this story because she's lost the love of her life, so she's gonna be a little depressed so…..deal with it. :P

JPOV (Jacob)

It's been two weeks since Bella's gone missing, and I can't help but feel depressed and angry, because I feel like it's my own damn fault. Why did I ask her to go for that damn late night grocery run! We live in Seattle for God's sake! I didn't even get the chance to say I love you one last time…

I am going to scour the earth to find my sweet Isabella, and I will do so till the day I die! Gosh, why is it so hot outside?

BPOV (Bella)

It's been two weeks since I became a vampire, and two weeks since I last saw my fiancé, Jacob. All I remember from that night is that I was going on a late night grocery run for Jacob, and I heard a noise….then…..blackness and intense fire.

I remember everything that happened in my human life, thank god, and I have found out that I have several powers that will most likely come in handy in the future. My Sire, Garrett, has stayed by my side, showing me all there is to know about being a vampire, and showing me another way of feeding in this life, other than feeding on humans, since the taste of human blood is absolutely repulsive to me. The animal diet has been going well, and Garrett has told me about a coven that sustains off of animal blood not far from here, actually. They're called the Cullens, and they live in Vancouver, and they sound like my type of family.

The reason Garrett didn't abandon me is because he was hunting for sleaze bags in the alleyway I was walking by, and according to Garrett, "your scent was too heavenly to pass up, so I had to have a taste". I was Garrett's singer, and he kept apologizing to me for changing me. I forgave him again and again, but I was too depressed to say anything more than, "it's okay, I forgive you, it's not your fault….etc". I was really too occupied thinking about Jake. *sigh* I miss him. His smile, his russet skin, the way he could make me laugh wherever, whenever, and the way he knew me better than anyone else, including myself. I believe that we were soul mates, but when I went to go see him at our old house, I found it up for sale and Jake was nowhere to be seen….. I sobbed in Garrett's arms that night, and he just held me while I cried tears that would never fall.

And with that thought, I decided that I was going to leave Seattle and head up to Vancouver to see if I can gain a new family. I packed my things and bade Garrett farewell, and sped off running, just reveling in the feel of the wind going through my hair, and living through the good memories with Jake one more time…

Note: I'll try to update soon, but please review, cause this is my first story, and I'd like to know how I'm doing..

Thanks a bunch!

xxx Black Rose xxx


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 1**

**Note: I own nothing. It's all SM's genius**

**Alfa-shewolf21: thanks for the kind words, and Bella hasn't met the Cullens previously to this chapter, she's only heard of them from Garrett, so hope that clears it up! **

**Oh, and I'll refer to myself as Black Rose, cus I'm cool like that. :P**

BPOV

So I think I'm about 5 minutes from the Cullen's house, but I'm not sure, because their scents are all over this forest! It's just so confusing!

Okay, so I've reached their house, and holy crap, is it huge! Their property must be at least 10 acres wide! I reach the door and just as I put my hand up to knock, the door swings open, and a small, pixie-like vampire with inky-black, spiky hair smiles up at me and starts bouncing up and down, then says, "Hi Bella! Come on in! I know we're going to be the BEST of friends!" oh boy, she is going to be a handful, she probably LOVES shopping. I hear a chuckle from down the hall. What the hell? Oh well, just ignore it Bella, it's probably nothing. As the pixi-pire leads me to wherever she's taking me, I look around and notice that it's even more beautiful inside the house than outside the house. This family definitely has money! As we reach our destination, the living room, I notice that there are 4 other vampires in the room besides the pixi-pire whose name I still don't know; a copper-haired boy who's playing a piano, a caramel-coloured woman who was cuddling on the couch with a blonde-haired man who looked wise beyond his years, and a honey-blonde man who was sitting on a chair reading a book on the civil war, and he was…..laughing? The blond man looked at the pixi-pire and said, "Alice?" Oh, so that's her name. "Is this Bella?"

"Yep! I told you she was pretty," she replied

"Indeed.", he smiled, and if I was human, I would have blushed.

"Wait a minute… how do you know who I am?" I asked.

"That would be me," replied Alice, " I can see the future and I saw you decide that you wanted to come and live with us!" she started bouncing up and down again, and I started to wonder if she was changed while she was on a coffee high or something.

"So you guys are okay with me wanting to live with you?" I asked, still unsure.

"Of course," the caramel-haired woman said, smiling. "Oh, by the way, I'm Esme dear; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Then Esme crushed me into a hug that only a mother is capable of giving.

The blonde- haired wise man interrupted our hug by saying, "Well I guess it's time for some introductions now. Rosalie, Emmett, would you mind coming down here for a minute, we have a new family member." Right after he had finished talking a beautiful blonde woman that looked like she could be a model walked down the stairs, closely followed by an extremely buff man with brown, curly hair. "Okay, now that everyone's here I'll start with the introductions, I'm Carlisle, and I am what you would call the father figure in our family."

Then Esme spoke up, "As you know dear, I'm Esme and I am the mother figure in this family, and I am also Carlisle's mate or soul mate." My heart panged with sadness and loneliness at these words remembering how I thought Jake was my soul mate, and the honey-blonde male and the copper-haired male looked at me with questioning eyes. I was confused. Why were they looking at me with such curiosity?

Just as I finished questioning in my head, the copper-haired male spoke up, "I'm Edward, and I can read minds," oh I see, so he can read minds, which means he was chuckling at what I was thinking about Alice earlier on. He nodded. This is going to be a tad annoying. He scowls.

Alice interrupts his scowling by saying, "Well, I'm Alice, and I can see the future! We are going to have lots of fun together!" she starts bouncing AGAIN. "Oh, by the way, I LOVE shopping" I knew it, "and I'm Edward's soul mate" there's that pain and loneliness again… I guess I'm going to have to get used to this.

The honey blonde male speaks up "I'm Jasper. I'm an empath, I can feel everyone's emotions and project any emotion I want to someone" with that he sent me a wave of happiness, and I smiled at him. I think Jasper and I are going to be pretty good friends.

The beautiful blonde speaks up "I'm Rosalie. Nice to meet you. Now Alice will finally stop talking about you coming to live with us. But I can see that we're going to get along just fine." She smiles at me warmly.

"Hey Bells, I can call you Bells right? Well, anyways, I'm Emmett, and I LOVE video games, and wrestling. We should wrestle some time! But I don't think you could beat me." He smiles cockily at me and I say

"Oh really? Well if I recall I should be stronger than you right now, so, you're on big bro!" He smiles the widest smile I've ever seen in my life, and crushes me into a huge bear hug.

"Yay! I've got a little sister! Bellsy, you're the best!"

Emmett puts me down and I smile up at him, even though he looks intimidating, he's just a big teddy bear. Edward chuckles. I think I'm going to love it here. Then Edward speaks up.

"Oh by the way Bella, who's Jacob?"

I crumple to the floor and the last thing I see and hear are the shocked looks on everyone's faces and Alice screaming, "EDWARD! You weren't supposed to bring that up, you idiot!" Then, blackness.

JPOV

Well, I've checked all around Seattle, and in the forests, but this pain all over my body isn't helping me find Bella. I'm in a forest right now and I have no clue where I am. LOST! I should be finding Bella! ARRRGGGHHH.

I start shaking really badly, then fall to the forest floor. All of a sudden, I hear a shredding sound, and it feels like all the bones in my body are breaking at once. I howl out in pain. Wait. What? Howl? Once the pain subsides, I open my eyes, and everything looks clearer, sharper even. I try to stand up, but I fall down. I look down and see…..PAWS? What the Hell? Then I feel myself falling into darkness, and I welcome the feeling with open arms. Anything to escape the madness…..Bella…..I miss you so much….

**A/N: Dun Dun DAAA. Well, that's chapter 2 for ya! Li'l bit of drama. Oh, and Bella kept some human traits, such as fainting and crying, but the crying is only when she thinks about really sad things. And Bella and Jacob originally lived in Forks, but they moved to Seattle together. And the wolf gene has skipped a couple generations, but since there are so many vamps in Seattle, the gene jumpstarted in Jacob. So yeah.**

**Please Review!**

**xxx Black Rose xxx**


	3. Powers Galore

**Chapter 2**

**A/N well, here it is, chapter 3, and we'll skip into the future in the next couple chapters or so, so don't worry! **** hope you guys are liking the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga, besides the books and the movies, and a few posters of Jasper and the werewolves. :P **

_Previously:_

_Emmett puts me down and I smile up at him, even though he looks intimidating, he's just a big teddy bear. Edward chuckles. I think I'm going to love it here. Then Edward speaks up._

"_Oh by the way Bella, who's Jacob?"_

_I crumple to the floor and the last thing I see and hear are the shocked looks on everyone's faces and Alice screaming, "EDWARD! You weren't supposed to bring that up, you idiot!" Then, blackness._

BPOV

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying down on one of the couches in the living room, with Jasper at my feet, sending me waves of calm, all the while having a look of concern on his face. "Bella, what the hell? You just fainted! We aren't supposed to be able to do that," Jasper said, with a slight hint of hysteria in his voice, "we all thought that something bad had happened to you!

"Well, yes, I can faint, but that's the only human thing I can do, besides cry when I have an emotional breakdown," I replied.

"Oh, I see," he said, "Well, I know this is bad of me, but who exactly is Jacob?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming. "I'd like to explain this once with everyone in the room. Is everyone here?"

"No. Rose and Emmett went to go hunt, so they should be back in a little while Darlin', so when they get here, you should tell us about yourself and who Jacob is."

"Okay," I sighed again. Then a thought popped into my head. " Jasper, why were you laughing at that book about the civil war when I came into the living room?"

He chuckles. "Because it's very inaccurate. I had joined the Confederate army, and had lied about my age. I was the youngest Majors in the Texas Calvary, not including my actual age…." And Jasper went on to tell me his story about how he got changed ,the Southern vampire wars, Maria, and Peter and Charlotte, and he had even showed me some of his scars. I'll admit that I had freaked out when I saw them, but Jasper had told me that it was normal, because I was a newborn, even though I was a "special" newborn. As soon as Jasper had finished his story, Rose and Emmett walked through the front door, and Jazz looked at me expectantly. I sighed. Time to get this over with.

"Everyone? Can you come down here? I'd like to tell you about myself." Within seconds, everyone was downstairs, and looking at me expectantly.

Alice came over to me and whispered so quietly so only I could hear, "Bella, this is going to be hard for you, so just try to stay strong, and it's okay, I have a feeling that Jacob still loves you immensely." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, so I was born Isabella Marie Swan, and I was born in Forks, Washington. My mom, Renee, and my Dad, Charlie, actually still live there. I was supposed to turn 21 this September, and I had lived in Seattle since May with my fiancé, Jacob," there's the pain again. Jasper wiped some tears that I hadn't realized had fallen at the mention of Jake's name, and sent me a wave of calm and confidence. I smiled a sad, watery smile and continued. "We were so in love. I believed he was my soul mate. We had met in La Push, when we were 4, and became best friends. We fell in love after that, and after I had graduated, he had proposed to me. We were supposed to be married on the 16th year anniversary of the day we met," I sobbed a little broken sob, and Jasper, my new best friend, gathered me into his arms and sent me all the calm he could. I sniffled a little, and then continued. "Anyways, I was going on a late night grocery run for Jake, because he had been getting hungrier every day, and my Sire, Garrett, had caught a whiff of my scent from the alleyway he was hunting in. I was his singer, and he took a bite out of me. When I woke up, I remembered everything from my human life, and had tried to go see Jake. Garrett had made me hunt first because he thought I was just a regular newborn, and when he had tried to take me hunting for humans, I couldn't do it, because they tasted AWFUL. So Garrett took me into the forest, and let me hunt animals. Once my thirst was sated, Garrett told me all about vampires, and had helped me develop my powers. A week and a half after I was changed, I went to go see Jake at our house, and found the house up for sale, and Jake nowhere in sight. I cried that night, and Garrett had told me about you, so I took off the next night after saying goodbye to Garrett, and you know the rest." I looked around and saw that Esme had tears in her eyes while Carlisle was holding her, and Rose was in a similar state with Emmett. Alice and Edward were looking at me with sad eyes. Carlisle just look plain curious.

Esme came up to me and gave me a motherly hug, which was just what I needed at the moment. I pulled away, looked at her, and mouthed "thank-you" at her, because I couldn't seem to find my voice at the moment.

"It's no problem dear, just looking after my newest daughter." I smiled.

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, you said powers. As in more that one?"

"Yep," I replied, smirking, "Wanna see?" they all nod in unison. I giggle and walk out into the yard. Everyone followed out looking insanely curious. "First off, I'm going to tell you what all my powers are. I can manipulate the weather, I have telekinesis, I can change my appearance, I can change vamps back to humans, and change them back to vamp at will, I can teleport, and I can make anything I want to happen, happen."

Emmett was the first to speak, "Woah," he said with a shocked face.

"Pretty much." I replied, "Now, wanna see them in action?"

"If you could. Please," was Carlisle's reply.

"Alright." First, weather manipulation. I looked up at the dull, cloudy sky and focused on it being sunny, and the clouds broke apart, and the sun shone through brightly. I looked down and smiled. Next up, telekinesis. I looked at Emmett and imagined him floating in the air, and soon enough, he was floating up in the air, totally freaking out.

"Bells! Put me down! Pleeeeeaaaaseee?" I giggle, nod, and then put him down on the ground. He "Hmph's" then says to me, "That was not fun Bells. Never again will I do that." I just giggle again. For my next four powers, I decide to play a trick on them. First I teleport to the roof, then make myself clone, then the make the clone stay on the roof, and teleport to a little while away. I then change myself into a girl with black hair and fringe bangs, who's about 5'6", and wearing red skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey vest, and a slightly higher voice. Then I change myself into a human, and start walking to where the Cullens are trying to get my clone off of the roof, and I try to look lost. I block my mind from Edward, and then they hear my heartbeat, and their heads snap to me so fast that they would have had whiplash if they were human. I look lost and say in a confused voice, "Excuse me, but I'm lost. I was hiking and I lost my way. Do you know how to get back to the highway?"

They all look confused, and then I look up at "me" on the roof and say, "How did she get on the roof?"

They all look up at "me" and then Edward starts stuttering out a lie, " Um…..w-well, she's ummm…ahhh…..g-got a sky light in h-her room and sh-sh-she climbed onto the roof from there, and we're trying to get her down." I couldn't take it anymore, and I fell on the floor laughing, and they all looked at me as if was insane. I changed back to myself and the clone disappeared from the roof, and I was still laughing.

They all looked shocked and then I said, "Edward, that is the WORST lie I have ever heard!" Emmett and Jasper joined into my laughing, and they both came over to me to help me up.

"Bellsy, that was AWESOME," Emmett says, "We are going to have so much fun with this!" I laugh and nod.

Once we reach the family my laughing has subsided, and Carlisle and I start to discuss my powers. Once we're done, I say, "Well enough with the powers talk. Emmett," I said, "how's about we wrestle right now?"

He perked up immediately and yelled, "Hell yeah Bells! Let's do it! Just no freaky power-usage, okay?"

"Perfect," I replied, while smirking an evil smirk.

JPOV

I was just floating in the darkness, when I see a figure floating up to me. I immediately recognize him as Taha Aki, in his spirit form. I ask him, "What's going on?" in a panicked voice.

"Calm down my child, I came here to help you on your journey. Do you remember the legends?" he says in a soothing voice

"Yes I do, but what does tha-" and a light bulb went off in my head. Of course! "But Taha Aki, why did I phase now, and not when I was living in La Push?"

"Because, my child, the gene only activates when we sense the threat of vampires near by, and there happened to be a large concentration of vamps near where you and Isabella had moved to." He answered.

Then I panicked again. "Does that mean that Bella was attacked by vamps?"

"I'm afraid so, Jacob, but she I not dead, do not fear, she has been changed, and is devastated about being changed, because she thought she had lost you."

"So, she's a vamp now? But why did she not come back to see me?"

"Oh, she did, but you were not at the house, you had sold it, and were out searching for her. And do not worry, Isabella and you are soul mates, nothing can or will change that, and I will give you the ability to be changed in a vamp, but I will not tell you the whereabouts of Isabella, for it will strengthen you if you look for her yourself."

"Thank-you Taha Aki. For everything."

"It is no problem at all, my child, now go. Isabella is waiting for you." And with that, I woke up and took off running with a new sense of motivation.

Bella, I swear, I will find you, even if it kills me.

**A/N: phew! Now I have typer's cramp! How do you like Bella's powers? Just to let you know, Jake and Bella are the same age, and Charlie and Renee never split up. Oh, and Billy is still Jake's dad, and Jake knows all the legends, including the imprinting one. :P And if you haven't noticed yet, Alice and Edward are together. I put it this way b/c I have a special girl planned up for Jazzy! **

**Review Please! Thanks a bunch!**

**xxx Black Rose **


	4. Shopping and Forest memories

Chapter 3

A/N: I've decided that next chapter, I'm going to go 50 years into the future, and Bella and Jake will move back to their hometowns, and they with both attend high school. One more chapter kiddies just hold on!

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns it all. I don't *sniffle* now I'm sad.

_Previously:_

"_Well enough with the powers talk. Emmett," I said, "how's about we wrestle right now?"_

_He perked up immediately and yelled, "Hell yeah Bells! Let's do it! Just no freaky power-usage, okay?"_

"_Perfect," I replied, while smirking an evil smirk._

BPOV

Emmett has been sulking in his room for the past 2 days, all because I beat him 7 times in wrestling. Come on! He just charges straight at you like a bull, it's hard NOT to predict his moves. He also might be sulking because Jasper laughed at him….a lot. Well, anyways, today's the day where I'm going shopping with Alice. I'm actually kind of happy because I desperately need a new wardrobe, and Alice is being really nice and letting me buy most of my wardrobe, only if she gets to buy all of it. God, sometimes I swear that she loves clothes more than she loves Edward.

"Hey, I heard that!" Edward shouted form his room upstairs.

"You were meant to!" I shouted back, while giggling. Ha, like we had to shout…. I was currently sitting in my room getting ready for the shopping trip. My room was decorated by Esme, who I had found out, had designed and decorated the whole house. My room was black and white, with little touches of grey here and there. Two of my walls were black, and two were white with black designs all over them. My bed was black with black sheets and comforter, with white and grey pillows. All my furniture was black, except for my nightstand. It was grey. I had my own bathroom, and I had a HUGE closet.

I had finished admiring my room, and had just picked up a magazine on cars that Rose had lent me when Alice yelled, "BELLA, we have to leave NOW!"

"Alice calm down, I'm coming," I shouted. I ran down the stairs, and we got into a canary yellow Porsche. "Alice, is this your car?" I questioned.

"Yep! It's my baby. Edward got it for me for Christmas last year."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yep! Now, we have to go, cus the mall's closing in 12 hours and we have a LOT to do!" she said, speeding off. We got to the mall in no time, and Alice practically dragged me inside. I laughed at her excitement, and dragged her into a Hot Topic. "Bella," she whined, "Why are we in here?"

"Because, Alice," I laughed, "I need to buy clothes, and I want to buy them from here."

"Fine," she huffed, "But I'm picking something REALLY expensive for you"

"Okay," I giggled at her antics. 2 hours later, I was finished. I bought a lot! I picked out a whole bunch of band-tees, some graphic tees, a TON of skinny jeans, some vests, belts, jewellery, and a beanie or two. "Alright," I sighed, "That's it for this store"

"YES!" Alice said happily, "Now it's my turn Bella, Let's go!" I was suddenly very afraid.

5 HOURS LATER….

I'm exhausted! Alice dragged me to every possible store, and bought me dresses, shoes, shorts, purses, and everything else she thought (or "knew") I would need. We headed home, and we were joking and laughing the whole way, when suddenly realized something. "Alice, I just realized that you bought me way more than you were supposed to. You said one expensive thing, and you bought me a whole bunch of expensive things."

"Bella, just think of it as one REALLY expensive thing, okay?" she said.

I sighed. "Fine, but no more clothes for a while okay?"

"Okay, Bella!" she said happily. I rolled my eyes at her. We reached the house and we grabbed all of my things and brought them in.

We were greeted with, "Jeez Bells, enough clothes much?" I just giggled at Emmett's comment, and Alice and I went up to my room and put everything away into my huge closet. Then something popped into my brain.

"Alice, how can we pay for all of this?" as I gestured to my new clothes, "all of this is kind of expensive"

"Well," Alice began, "I can see the future, and Carlisle's a doctor, so let's just say, we won't run out anytime soon."

"Oh, I see." We made our way downstairs, and I decided that I was going to get to know my family a little better. I called for everyone to come downstairs, and when everyone was in the living room, I asked them all how each of them had gotten changed, and they all told me eagerly. As I was listening to their stories, I was thinking that I was almost the only one who hadn't had something crappy happen to them before the changed. Rose was raped by her fiancé and his friends, Esme had jumped off a cliff, Edward was dying of the Spanish flu, Em was attacked by a bear, Alice was in an asylum, and Jasper got tricked by Maria. Carlisle had gotten attacked by a vamp just like me.

I thanked them for telling me after they were done, then asked Rose to teach me about cars, and she perked up almost instantly and said, "Yeah! Follow me!" and we went into the garage, and I started to learn about cars….

JPOV

I was running, still in my wolf form, somewhere around North Dakota now, just thinking about Bella. The way her mahogany hair shone red in the sunlight, the way her smile lit up her whole face, her personality, everything about her….then….CRASH! Right into a tree head first. Guess I was a little distracted there. I just sat on the forest floor where I had crashed and thought more about Bella. Memories this time….I remembered the first time we met.

Our Dads were best friends and had decided that it was time we met, so Charlie brought Bella over to La Push and the instant we met, we became best friends. We made mud pies together, played with Trucks, played house, hide and seek, we did everything together. Around when I turned 13, I developed a huge crush on Bella. It was kind of embarrassing sometimes. When I was 15, in high school, I finally got the courage to ask Bella out, and to my surprise, she said yes. We went out for 4 years, and a year after graduation, I proposed to Bella, but this time, I had more confidence that she would say yes, and she did. We moved to Seattle around May, and had been….enjoying being engaged for a while, all until she disappeared.

I collapsed on the forest floor, howling in agony and loneliness, and the last coherent thought I had before I collapsed into sleep was…..

Bella…I love you and I WILL find you

A/N: I know Jacob's thought's at the end of each chapter are kind of repetitive, but he loves her THAT much. Sorry if this chapter's really short, but it's kind of just a fluff chapter, so yeah, I'll try to make the next one super long, okay? Awesome! Next Chapter: The Future! Yay! I'll try to update soon!

Review, and Peter will come for a visit!

xxx Black Rose xxx


	5. High School Once Again

Chapter 4

A/N so here it is! The future! Yay! I'm going to try to make this chapter extra long, so enjoy my pretties. :)

_Previously:_

_I thanked them for telling me after they were done, then asked Rose to teach me about cars, and she perked up almost instantly and said, "Yeah! Follow me!" and we went into the garage, and I started to learn about cars…._

50 YEARS LATER….

I was sitting in my room, when I heard Ali call up the stairs, "BELLA! We're leaving for school now, come on!" yes you heard her right; we're attending school in my hometown, Forks, at Forks high school. We moved here during the summer, and are posing as teenagers, so I get to keep going through school again, and again, and again. *sigh* just wonderful.

"Coming Ali!" I yelled back. I looked in the mirror, and appraised my outfit one more time. I was wearing black distressed skinny jeans, with a black and red My Chemical Romance Band Tee and my purple converse. My makeup was dark, but not so much that I looked like a raccoon. I bounced down the stairs and hopped in the back of Edward's Volvo with Ali and Jazz, and we were off to our first day of high school.

When we got to the high school, everyone in the parking lot was gawking at us. I had gotten used to it by now, and just ignored them. We joined Rose and Em at Rose's convertible and headed to the front office to get our schedules. After getting our schedules, and secretly laughing at the secretary, who was openly lusting after Jazz (his face was priceless), we exchanged our schedules. Jazz, Em, Rose and I were juniors, and Edward and Ali were sophomores. I had Math and Science with Rose, American History with Jazz, and LA and Gym with Em. This year was going to be great. I heard Em speak up, "AW SWEET! Bells! We have gym together! Gonna be fun beating your ass in gym class. WOAH! I just rhymed. Sweeeet. " I just smile at his competitive nature, grab my schedule, and head off to Math with Rose.

On the way to Math, I heard some of the boys whispering to their friends in the hallways. "Dude, those chicks are SO hot."

"I'd tap that." And other comments that go on like that. I just giggle and keep on walking. We walked into the math room, and got similar looks from the boys in the classroom that we got outside. There are two empty seats in the back of the room, so we head back there, and just talk all class. The next class I have is Spanish. I walk into the classroom, and sit in the back of the room, surrounded by people who dress similar to me. One boy with short black hair, and a side bang with ice blue eyes, turns to me and smiles.

"Hey, I'm Aiden," he says

"Bella," I reply

"You're new to Forks?"

"Yeah"

"That's cool."

"Sure," I say sarcastically

"I know, I'm such a dork,"

I smile and laugh. "Sure you are, that's why you dress like a pro," I said, looking at his Greenday shirt, skinny jeans, and converse

"He he, well, I try, but no one seems to like the way I dress, besides these other dorks," he says, motioning to three other boys, who were wearing the same type of clothing, and who were now looking at us. "Bella, that's Nate," he said pointing to the boy with hair like Aiden's, except he had a green streak going through his bangs, and he had dark brown eyes just like mine when I was human. "And those two are Geoff and Matt, they're twins," he said pointing to the other two boys, who had almost identical hair; medium length hair with side bangs, but Geoff's was a silvery colour, and Matt's was snow white, and they both had storm grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Nate said with a smile that reminded me so much of Charlie's…

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" the twins said at the EXACT same time.

"Whoa, creepy. Do they do that all the time?" I asked Aiden.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while," he replies.

"Oh, I see, you know what? I think we'll be great friends. You should sit with me and my adopted siblings at lunch!" I said really excited.

"Sounds awesome. Mind if my twin sister joins us?" he asks, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, while smiling a smile similar to a slightly insane person. The five us laughed and joked around until, all too soon, the bell rang, which signified the end of Spanish, and the beginning of Gym with Em. This is gonna be great!

After I got changed into the gym clothes that were given to us, I jogged over to Em, who was smiling like a lunatic. "Guess what Bells?" he asked with that same creepy smile.

"What, Em?" I asked.

"We're doing races today, and I'm racing YOU first."

"Oh, it's on Em!" I said, suddenly feeling very competitive. The coach called us over, and Em and I raced first, but stayed to a human running pace, and I, of course, won, just because some of the girls in our class' squealing distracted Em a little bit. We were allowed to sit on the bleachers outside after we were done racing, and I asked Em, "Em, do you mind if some of my new friends come to sit at our table at lunch today, I have a good feeling about this, it just feels like something's going to happen."

"Yeah Bells, that's fine, as long as it's something good that's going to happen." Em said. After that, we just watched the humans run, and poked fun at a couple of kids that reminded me of some of the kids I went to school with 50 years ago. Right after the last race was over, the bell rang, and I rushed into the change room, just to get the best table here, that I knew of, that is, if they haven't changed the rest of the school in 50 years too.

Em and I reached the cafeteria first, and I dragged Em to the table farthest away from the doors, and nearest to the window that's by the forest behind the school. As soon as we reached the table and sat down, Ali, Rose, Jazz, and Edward walked through the door, and made a beeline for our table, and Ali and Edward had huge smiles on their faces. Ali came up to me and whispered really low so only I cold hear, "Bella, I LOVE your new friends, and Aiden's sister is Jazz's MATE, but don't tell him that, cus then it wont be that much fun, and it'll ruin the surprise, okay?" I nod, completely happy for him, but still feeling a little lonely, because, Jake is my one and only, and he had gone missing shortly after I had. I remember the day I found out very clearly.

_Flashback:_

_I was reading the news from Seattle a few days after I had beat Emmett in wrestling to see if there was any obituary or something for me, when I saw the title on one of the pages. It read, "Local Man, Jacob Black, Missing" I gasped and read the story. After he had sold our house, he just disappeared, and up until then, they had searched, but had stopped, because they thought he was most likely dead. I crumpled to the floor, clutching the newspaper to my chest, and sobbing, thinking that my heart and soul was gone, and I was stuck on this Earth forever. Jasper rushed into my room with a concerned look on his face, and when he saw my current state, he rushed over and gently laid me on my bed. He pried the newspaper out of my hands, and read the article. When he was done, he looked over to me with a look of sympathy on his face, and I scowled. "You have NO clue how I feel Jasper, so don't look at me with that sympathetic face of yours." I hissed. _

"_But Bella, I do know how you feel. From what I remember from my human life, I also had a fiancé, but when I enrolled in the army and got changed, I never saw her again, because I feared I would kill her myself. I outlived her, and it was the most painful things I have ever had to endure. To hear about her death made my dead heart shatter into a million pieces." He said, with so much pain in his eyes, that it made me want to cry. _

"_Oh, Jazz, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" I cried. I got up and tackled him into a hug. He hugged be back, and he started shaking, and when I heard the broken sob, I understood. He was dry sobbing. I turned him human, and let him cry with tears for once. After he had started to settle down, I pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears, and smiled at his emerald eyes. When I looked at his face, and saw the vulnerability, I knew that I had to help Jazz before I could help myself. "Jazz?"_

"_Yeah Bells?"_

" _I swear, I'll help you find your mate, even if it means sacrificing my own happiness, because you deserve to be happy, truly happy, after all the shit you've been through. "_

"_Thanks Bells, and I swear the same thing to you, I pinky promise." He said with a grin, I grinned back, and we shook pinkies. That vow would be the one promise, no matter what, that I would keep._

_End Flashback:_

"Bells?" Jazz said with a worried look, "what's goin' on in that pretty lil' head of yours?"

"Nothing, just memories." I replied.

"About Jake?"

I laughed, "You know me all to well Jazz. Oh, by the way, I'm having some of my friends sit with us at lunch if that's okay…"

"Gosh Bells, you make friends quick don't you?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "Oh, here they come now," I said with glee.

JPOV (Jasper)

(A/N ohhhhhh didn't see that now did you? :P)

"Oh, here they come now," Bella said with glee in her voice and in her emotions. I looked over and saw 5 people walking towards us; 4 boys and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my existence, and I didn't care if I was gaping at her. She had purple eyes, no doubt from contacts, and the darkest black hair I had ever seen that flowed down in waves down behind her shoulders. She was wearing clothes that were similar to Bella's; purple distressed skinny jeans, and a black Metallica band tee on. She was fairly petite, and couldn't be more that 5'5". Her skin was perfect, with no blemishes, and she was almost as pale as we were. She was stunning, and I HAD to get to know her.

BPOV

I saw Jazz ogling Aiden's sister, and I giggled at his dumbstruck face. Aiden noticed my giggling, and looked at Jazz, and started snickering at his face as well. He was going to have fun playing big brother with this one. He spoke up from almost across the room, "Bella! Hey!" he said smiling.

I yelled back, "Hey Aiden! Pull up a chair!" all the while smiling at the people's shocked faces. When everyone was seated at our huge table, I spoke up, "Well I should probably introduce everyone. Guys, this is my family: Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett," I said pointing to each one of my family members, "and guys, these are my new friends, Aiden, Nate, Geoff, Matt, and….."

"Serenity," she finally spoke in the most adorable voice EVER!

"And Serenity." I smiled at her to ease her shyness and she smiled back, then I noticed that she was still standing. I just so happened to be sitting beside Jazz, so I hatched a quick plan. "Hey, Serenity, why are you still standing up?" I asked

"Umm…well….I can't find a chair, and the closest one is near Jessica Stanley, and she doesn't like me at all, she keeps teasing me about how I dress and stuff," she replied gloomily. Jazz looked positively livid at this tidbit of info, and I had to put my hand on his arm to calm him down. He looked at me gratefully and I smiled.

I then said, "Well, we're not going to have this problem anymore. You can sit here, and I'll go get a chair for myself."

"Really? Thanks so much!" she said, sounding much happier.

"It's no problem at all."

I got up, and got the chair by this Jessica Stanley character, and walked away, but as I turned around to walk away, I heard her say to her plastic friend, "Wow, she's even more emo than Emo Chick over there, what's her deal, can't she be normal like everyone else? No one's ever going to love her." And her friend laughed. Tears welled up in my eyes, because I knew that it was the truth, no one was ever going to love me, I'm just a freak.

I put the chair at our table, and said, "I'm going out for some air, it's too stuffy in here," and walked out of the cafeteria to the side of the building where no one could see me cry…..

A/N: Whew! This took a while for me to type up! And sorry I haven't updated in a little while, because school's been CRAZY! Next up, more lunch period. I'm going to drag out this one day for a couple chapters, cus it's a pretty important day.

So, I'm going to be a review hog, and say that I would like 8 reviews before I update next, so PLEASE REVIEW!

xxx Black Rose xxx


	6. Deep Inside The Forest

Chapter 5

**A/N HAPPY EASTER! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story for such a long time! My life's been crazy and I was having a tiny bit of writer's block. I also decided that I don't care about the reviews, just the improving of my writing skills, but they're a nice bonus. :P I checked my story traffic, and I realized just how many people had read my story, and I almost cried for being so selfish. I want to thank all the people who are putting alerts on my story, and yeah. :) I also have a new beta for my other stories, KatrinaAllard, who has AMAZING stories! They're mostly Harry Potter, so if you happen to like Happy Potter fics, methinks you should check 'em out, eh?**

_Previously:_

_I put the chair at our table, and said, "I'm going out for some air, it's too stuffy in here," and walked out of the cafeteria to the side of the building where no one could see me cry….._

JPOV (Jasper)

As I saw Bella leave, I felt her waves of agony and self-loathing. All of us vamps had heard what Jessica had said to her plastic clone, and we knew about Bella's insecurities about herself and her opinions on her love life. We were pissed to say the least, so I decided to go after her and comfort her. I was the only one she would talk to at times like this, which was pretty often. We had shared pretty much everything about ourselves to each other, from my days with Maria, to her times with Jacob and the loneliness she felt now that he was gone. For all intensive purposes, we were each other's best friends and confidents. To the people on the outside, we probably looked like a couple that didn't show PDA. I scoffed, if we were a couple, I would have been so much more possessive about her, like I was with Serenity. When I first saw her, I was sure I was feeling what Peter had described as the "mating pull", so I was fairly certain that she was my mate.

I looked around the outside of the school, when I finally found her sitting curled up in a ball against the wall behind the cafeteria. I quietly approached her, and picked up her small body, wracked with sobs. I sat down gently and cradled her in my arms whispering words that would hopefully calm her down. After a few minutes her sobs were reduced to sniffles and hiccups, and she spoke up in a small, almost mousy voice, "Why Jazz? Why did he have to go?"

"I don't know Bells, I don't know. But just remember, we all love you and it hurts to see you like this. I wanna see you smile Darlin', let me see those pretty pearly whites of yours," I responded, wanting to cheer her up. She smiled a small smile that almost reached her broken golden orbs.

"Thanks Jazz, I feel…..awesome," she smiled even bigger.

"It's no problem sweet thang, what are best friends for?" I said, letting my Southern drawl slipping out for a few seconds, and smiling just as big as her.

"Hey Jazz, why don't you speak with your Southern drawl more prominently more often?" she asked.

"I guess being around people who don't speak with it makes me not speak with it more openly. You're the only person who really doesn't mind me speaking with it more openly all the time," I answered truthfully.

"I see. It makes sense. Thanks again Jazz, I feel a lot better. I know it's been 50 years since Jake has…..died…..but it still hurts knowing he's gone. Having the Cullens as a family makes it better, and I think I'm slowly getting better, all thanks to you guys."

I smiled once again, and gave her a friendly peck on the lips, one that we did time and time again after we bared our soul to the other. Then, I heard a small gasp, and yet another broken sob, but this time it wasn't from Bella. I watched as the small form of Serenity ran away into the woods in agony. I was torn between the girl whom I was certain was my mate, and my best friend who was in pain. Then Bella made my choice a whole lot easier by standing up and whispering, "Go. I'll be fine for now, but promise me Major, that you won't forget about your best friend, ya hear?" she said with a teasing smile on her face.

I smiled back, "I promise Ma'am. Pinky promise," and we shook pinkies for the first time since we shook pinkies 50 years ago. "Thank you Bells," I said gratefully before running off into the woods after my mate.

SPOV (Serenity)

When I saw Jasper Hale sitting at the lunch table my brother, Nate, Geoff, and Matt were leading me to, my eyes widened marginally. They mentioned that we were sitting with someone and her family members, but I didn't think it would be the Cullen family everyone was talking about. Not to mention Jasper. He was basically the talk of all the girls in the school, mostly because he was the only single Cullen in the entire Cullen family. I had heard about him, but he was poorly described. He had curly, honey blonde hair that just fell in front of his eyes, chiseled facial features, and the golden eyes that all the Cullens seemed to have, even though they were all adopted. He also had the ghostly pale skin that each Cullen had, it was weird.

Oh well, he was absolutely gorgeous, and it was hard not to notice; practically all the girls were falling at his feet. But, the only girl he paid attention to was Bella Cullen, the only other single Cullen. Bella was really nice, but it was hard to tell if they were secretly dating like everyone was saying. They were sitting beside each other, and he was looking at her with a concerned look. I looked over to Bella, and noticed that she had glassy eyes, and had a frown on her face. When he talked to her, she snapped out of her haze, and laughed. She then looked at her family and told them something with an unsure look on her face, and smiled at her family's response.

She looked over to us then with a smile on her face, then looked back at Jasper who had a complex look on his face, he kinda looked like he had seen Miss America or something. I looked around. Nope, no Miss America around here. Aiden started snickering beside me, and I looked at him strangely. He then called out halfway across the cafeteria, "Bella! Hey!" while smiling.

She called back, "Hey Aiden! Pull up a chair!" all the while smiling at the people's shocked faces around us. We reached the table, and everyone sat down at the table, besides me, because there were no more seats left, and I _really_ didn't feel like going to Jessica's table to grab the closest available chair. Bella made the introductions, being the girl that knows everyone at the table, but paused on my name, "and…"

"Serenity," I supplied for her awkwardly.

"And Serenity," she smiled at me trying to ease my shyness, and I smiled back. It was hard _not_ to smile back, her smile was oddly contagious. She seemed to realize that I was still standing.

"Hey, Serenity, why are you still standing up?" she asked

"Umm…well….I can't find a chair, and the closest one is near Jessica Stanley, and she doesn't like me at all, she keeps teasing me about how I dress and stuff," I replied gloomily. Jessica always teased me, whether it be my clothes, my makeup, or just my appearance in general. It made me feel worthless, even though Aiden told me I wasn't. Jasper looked positively livid at this tidbit of info, and she put her hand on his arm to calm him down. He looked at her gratefully and she smiled. I internally sighed. Maybe there was something going on between them. Wonderful.

"Well, we're not going to have this problem anymore. You can sit here, and I'll go get a chair for myself."

"Really? Thanks so much!" I said, feeling much happier. So she went to grab the chair from Jessica's table.

I don't know what Jessica and Lauren said, but Bella came back to the table almost in tears, put the chair down and said, "I'm going out for some air, it's too stuffy in here," and walked out of the cafeteria. Jasper got a concerned look on his face and rushed after Bella, while the rest of the Cullens just sat there and fumed.

"I wonder what Jessica said, Bella was almost in tears," Nate whispered, sounding concerned as well for his new friend's well-being, "She was so happy before she went to get that chair."

"Yeah, she was smiling and laughing too," The twins whispered in sync. Aiden wasn't saying anything, probably because when he was worried, he tended to not speak. Me, I was too busy thinking about Jasper. I had completely fallen for the man, but I was worried about his and Bella's relationship. Were they really dating? Or was it just a rumor? They still hadn't returned, and it had been about 15 minutes, so I got worried about Bella. Had she run away? So I decided to go find Jasper and help him look for Bella. I told the guys where I was going and walked out the doors before anyone could stop me. I looked around a bit and when I found Jasper, what I found broke my heart. Jasper had Bella in his arms on the ground, and he was smiling down at her. Then he kissed her. On the lips. Even if it was just a peck, that was enough for me to confirm my suspicions about them. I let out a broken sob, and ran into the woods, for it was my escape from the world when I needed it. I was running, and heard a presence behind me. I continued running until I felt my legs burning, then I collapsed onto the forest floor, my body wracked with sobs. I heard the steps of the unknown presence coming closer and I just cried harder.

"Leave me alone!' I screamed at the unknown presence.

"No, I caused this," I heard _his_ voice, and my heart almost stopped.

"Jasper? Why are you here? Why don't you go back to Bella? She's your girlfriend isn't she? I saw you two kiss," I whispered insecurely, still lying down with my head in my arms. If I looked at him now, I was afraid my broken heart would piece itself back together in hopes it would be loved, just to shatter again.

"What? Bella? My girlfriend? No, that's not true. We're just friends. That's all," he said in a soothing voice.

"Then why did you kiss her?" I asked.

"I kissed her because it's what we do. She told me something very emotional, and we do that whenever that happens. I have some baggage, as does she, and we have to reassure the other that we'll still be friends, not matter what happens somehow."

"I see, then why don't you get her some flowers?" I said, louder now, feeling that stupid hope again.

He chuckled, "She would have a _lot _of flowers then." I sat up, and looked into his gorgeous face, and my love for him swelled immensely. He got a weird look on his face, then picked me up and stood me on my feet. Still holding onto my arms, he started to lean in slowly, seeming to gauge my reaction, and my breath caught in my throat. My eyes fluttered closed automatically, and I waited for what I thought was to come. When he pressed his lips to mine, it was complete and utter heaven. His lips were so soft and smooth, and it felt like a lifetime had passed, even though it had only been a second or two. He pulled away, and gave me a panty-dropping grin, then said, "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you, Serenity. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, trust me; I've wanted to do that too. Oh, and by the way, you just stole my first kiss," I said, and I walked away, out of the dense forest, leaving a very stunned Jasper, with a smile plastered on my face.

JPOV (Jasper)

I was left stunned into silence. Her first kiss? As in no one else's…. as in….._only _mine. I grinned, that was amazing. I felt extreme amusement coming from above me, and I looked up to find Bella perched in a tree branch in the tree directly above me laughing her ass off.

"Jasper," she gasped, "You should have seen your face! Absolutely priceless!" and she continued to laugh, that is, until she fell out of the tree. I started laughing then, but not at her. No, I was laughing at the Bella-shaped hole she had just made in the soft earth. "Jazz! This is _not_ funny! I have dirt in my hair!"

"Jeez Bells, it'll come out, just shake it out like you do after we spar," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, sorry my brain's been knocked around a bit from falling three feet into the ground," she said in a huffy tone, smiling the whole time. It was quite amusing seeing a human-shaped hole three feet in the ground.

"We still have some time left till next class Bells. Wanna go back to the caf?" I asked.

"Sure, why not, I like my new friends, possibly better than you," she said teasingly.

"Oh really now? You're going to get it now, Missy," I said, as I started stalking towards her slowly. Her eyes widened in mock fear, and she started backing up faster, and then broke into a sprint towards the school, laughing the whole way. I was so glad she was feeling better than before.

BPOV

I made it to the doors of the cafeteria, when Jazz caught up with me and swept me into his arms and slung me over his shoulder.

"Jazz! Put me down! Or are you a caveman now? Huh?" I said while laughing.

"Ug. Me Jasper. You prisoner of God of War," he said with a grin.

I just laughed as he put me down in front of our table, I didn't care who was looking at our display of friendship, even if it was weird. Serenity just smiled, and I was glad that she wasn't jealous of our "relationship" anymore. Honestly, I don't know who starts these rumors, but that particular one was by far the most un-realistic rumor I've heard. I think Jazz kissing her in the forest helped her insecurities a little bit as well. Edward smiled at my thoughts and grinned teasingly at Jasper, probably because Jazz was thinking about the kiss as well. Edward nodded slightly in my direction, to acknowledge my thoughts, but to avoid looking extra weird in front of my human friends.

"So…..Bells…..feeling any better?" Em asked.

"Much. Thanks for asking," I beamed at him.

"That's great to hear Bells," he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, so you guys getting along?" I asked, meaning the family and my new friends.

"Yeah," Aiden said, "You guys are so much more easy going than everyone makes you out to be."

"Oh really? Let me guess, we're the fancy rich snobs that our Daddy buys anything for, whenever we want it, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," the twins said.

"Wow," Alice said, "That only happens when Esme wants something, we all have our own savings accounts that we set up ourselves." It was true, Carlisle had stopped paying for everything we wanted a couple years after I had arrived, he set us up a small account that all of us invested into the stock market, and with Alice and her forsight, let's just say our money issue never became an issue again.

"You don't call her mom?" Nate asked.

"No, we're all adopted besides Edward. Esme is mine and Jasper's Auntie, so we never got into habit of calling her Mom," Rosalie supplied.

"I see, it makes sense," Aiden mused.

The bell rang, and everyone filed out of the cafeteria, sans our table.

"Off to history Bells! Up, Up, and away!" Jazz said, doing a bad impression of Mighty Mouse while running at a human speed out of the cafeteria, and down the hallways. I just rolled my eyes at the rest of my family and friends and followed Jasper at a walking pace towards our American History class.

NPOV (Nate)

After the rest of the Cullens left for class, the rest of our little group stayed in the cafeteria to chat about our new acquaintances.

"Well, nice to know our new friends are fucking vampires!" I said, "They all _reek,_ besides Bella." I wrinkled my nose in disdain just remembering the stench of sugar and bleach.

"Oh, get over it you wussy!" Geoff said with a smile,

"Just because you're a shifter, doesn't mean you have to hate ALL vamps. The Cullens are genuinely nice people/vampires. They fight their natural instincts, because they have a conscience, and they care about human life," Matt finished.

"And just because _you two_ are angels, doesn't mean you have to be understanding and kind all the time," I shot back, "They're still taking lives."

"Yes, but which is the lesser of evils Nate? They need blood to survive, and animals are probably the next choice after humans," Aiden said. Damn him and his fucking faerie twin. Good thing he wasn't his actual size, or I'd probably stomp him right now.

"Damn it, you're right," I sighed, defeated. "But I almost shit my pants when I saw Bella sitting next to the God of War himself."

"Yeah, he scares that crap outta me," the twins said in unison.

"He's not _that _bad guys. He's kind of sweet, actually," Serenity said in a small voice.

"Serenity," Aiden said, "is Jasper your mate?" she just blushed in answer. "Great, I have the God of War, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen as a future brother in law. Absolutely fantastic." We all laughed, but internally I was thinking about Bella.

My Alpha, Jacob Black, had recently moved back to La Push, to take a break from his world-wide search for my sister, Isabella Swan, the love of his life, and his almost certain imprint. I couldn't wait to tell him his search was over, and that my sister was in the next town over. But, I wasn't so excited to tell him that the love of his life was a fucking _Cullen_.

**A/N: Well, I hope this made up for the lack of updating, and once again, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in a looong time, I was just having a difficulty writing up this chapter, because it had a lot of important detail that I didn't want to exclude. So, what do you think of Nate being Bella's brother? And Jake's in La Push? *gasp* this is going to be verry dramatic and romantic and it could possibly include some innuendos soon. ;)**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I would really love to know if I could do anything to improve or make this story better, and again, for those of y'all who like Criminal Minds, I've posted a recent story for my best friend who happens to be obsessed with Derek Morgan, so yeah, check it out if it pleases you! =)**

**xxx Black Rose xxx**

HH


	7. This Here's a Dog House Boys

Chapter 6

**A/N heyyyy all of my readers, here's another chappie, because you're just soooo awesome like that! I would like to apologize for seemingly neglecting this story, but for all those writers out there, understand that writer's block is a major pain in the ass. I would also like to thank TwilightGirl, CaliAnderson, and Alfa-shewolf21 for their amazingly supportive reviews! They really brightened my day and motivated me to keep trying to improve my writing skills. And Alfa-shewolf21, Jazz's mate is a faerie, just like her twin. :) This is probably going to be a fairly short chapter, but it's going to have some important details, like where Jacob's been, and what he's been doing for 50 years. So without further ado, here is my werewolf chapter! **

_Previously:_

_I collapsed on the forest floor, howling in agony and loneliness, and the last coherent thought I had before I collapsed into sleep was….._

_Bella…I love you and I WILL find you_

50 YEARS LATER….

JPOV (Jacob)

I woke up to my alarm, set for 4:30, feeling like I usually did; empty. But, I still got up, because I had patrol this morning. I was living in the same house I had grown up in, in La Push, because it was given to me in Dad's will when he passed away some 30 years ago. I didn't have the heart to sell it, so I kept it, but renovated the place, so that it could be considered livable again. I ran outside in my shorts, deep into the forest. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around, then let the familiar heat take over my body. I burst into my wolf form and shook out my fur a bit.

**Jacob, **_Embry_

**Hey, Em, go get some sleep now, your shift's over.**

_Alright Jake, have fun, and try not to run into any trees today_ he snickered.

Then I saw Embry though the pack mind, walk towards his house, so he could get some sleep before he had to go to his classes this morning. I was going through high school again, and I was acting as a junior because that was around the age I looked, and I had to keep up appearances. I had my classes this afternoon, so I had offered to take the morning shift. Plus, it gave me some time to think about Bella as I ran. I made sure to pay attention today, and _not_ run into any trees like Em had told me to, and started to think about the good times, 50 years ago, that I spent with Bells, my future imprint.

_Flashback_

_It was Bella's birthday, her 18__th__ birthday to be exact. We were celebrating it together, just the two of us, and I had promised her that I was going to take her some place special, no matter how much she whined about not needing to celebrate her birthday. I had blindfolded her, and put her in my Rabbit, the exact one we had put together from basically nothing. _

"_Jaaake," she whined. "Can I take the blindfold off yet?" I chuckled at her impatience, and parked close to the spot I was going to take her._

"_Soon, Sweet Pea, very soon," I replied, and led her to the picnic I had set up in a meadow I had found when I went hiking earlier and sat her down. I told her to take off the blindfold, and she complied. She looked around, awe sparkling in her eyes, her eyes sitting on the waterfall behind me for a while. "So…happy birthday Bells. I know you don't like to have your birthday celebrated but-" and I was cut out of my nervous rant with Bella tackling me and kissing me smack dab on the lips._

"_Jake, this is perfect, you're perfect. I love you Jake," she said looking down at me._

"_I love you too Bells. Oh! I got you a present!" I said, remembering the little box I had in my pocket._

"_You didn't have to do that Jake, this is lots," she said, wariness swimming in her chocolate orbs._

"_Humor me," I said, as I brought the little box out of my pocket, revealing the silver necklace I got her. It was a fairly simple design, with two charms, one a silver heart, and the other, the letter J._

_She gasped, then looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Jake, it's beautiful."_

"_Almost as beautiful as you. Wow, I'm such a cheese ball."_

"_That you are, but you're _my _cheese ball," she said laughing._

_End Flashback _

I sighed internally at the memory. I really did miss Bella, more than any of the pack really knew, and I know she was still alive somewhere, because I still couldn't feel the massive pain and loss that the imprinter feels when he loses his imprint. I ran around La Push for a few more hours, when Sam phased in.

Sam, **Jacob**

Hey, almost time for your classes Jake, hurry up or you'll be late

**Alright, thanks Sam. See you later.**

I ran towards my house, then phased back. I ran inside my house, yanked on some shorts and a muscle shirt, then ran into my Rabbit, that was still working, thanks to my expertise, and drove to school. I arrived at school a bit early, so I went and found the pack, who was sitting out in the bleachers outside the school. The pack consisted of Seth Clearwater, Paul Meraz, Jared Pelletier, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, and myself. Sam, Leah, and Paul had already graduated high school, so they were the only ones absent. Seth noticed me, and bowed mockingly low.

"The great and mighty Alpha has appeared for his classes!" he yelled teasingly. I smacked him on the back of his head, laughing, and he looked up, smiling a broad smile.

"Knock it off, you bum, I'm not _that_ special, just 'cus I'm 50-something years older than you are!"

"I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_. Don't get your panties in a knot," he said, his eyes glittering with amusement. I just rolled my eyes at him, then turned around to face everyone else, who were holding in their laughs.

"You too, knock it off," I said with mock authority. They just saluted in unison.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Embry shouted, then burst out laughing. What a bunch of morons.

"Whatever. What time is it? I didn't think to look at my clock as I ran out the door," I didn't need an answer because the bell decided to ring then. "Never mind, let's go you hooligans, off to class."

My classes passed by like a blur, and before I knew it, the day was over, and we were excused from the building. I drove home, and plopped down on the couch. I must have been really tired, because next thing I remember is waking up to my door being slammed open, and Nate rushing into my house.

"Hey Nate," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "What's up?"

"You'll _never _guess who I met today at school," he said smiling _the_ biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"Who?"

"The _Cullens_," he spat out. "Buuuut, guess who is now a part of the Cullen clan?"

"Who?" I asked, getting more impatient by the second.

"Bella is!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Bella? "As in _my_ Bella? _Our_ Bella"

"No shit Shirlock, I figured you to be smarter than that."

"Holy Fuck!" After all this time….my Bella's been living with the squirrel suckers? Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Nate, come with me, we're going for a little visit to the Cullen household," I said, a little bit too happy to call the Cullens a derogatory name. We ran outside, and quickly shed our clothes. We let our wolf forms take over our bodies, and sprinted off to the Cullen house, where my beautiful Bella awaited. I have found you, my love, and now, we will finally be reunited.

_Nate,_**Jacob**

_Jacob, shut the fuck up and run faster, we're gonna go see my sister! WOOHOO!_

**Right, sorry. Let's go!**

**A/N: There we go! Our werewolf chapter is done! Again, I apologize for the long wait, but hopefully, my updates will be more on time because it's summer now! Next Chapter: Bella and Jacob are reunited! *mini celebration***

**Feedback is welcomed and encouraged, I wouldn't even mind a flame or two, but seriously, I need to know how I'm doing people! I know you're out there *looks into your eyes like a creeper* That's right I see you…. If I get 10 reviews by next chapter, I promise that Peter and Charlotte will drop by in the nearby future of this story line!**

**xxx Black Rose xxx**


	8. MASSIVE AN

**WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hate to do this to you, since I know how much everybody HATES these long A/N'S, but I have made the decision to remove both of my stories, and try again. **

**I am going to write these chapters on paper and type them up, but I will almost finish these stories before I actually post up the first chapters online.**

**For A Series Of Peculiarly Fortunate Events, the story line will stay mostly the same, but I'm going to change some scenes to make them what I think is better.**

**And for my story, I've Finally Found You, I'm going to tweak the storyline quite a bit, since I've come to hate the Bella/Jake pairing. **

**I apologize for any inconveniences I've caused to my readers for doing this, but shit happens, so take what you've got and be happy with it. **

**I hope you'll stay tuned! :)**

**xoxo treehugger xoxo **


End file.
